When pumped from a well, oftentimes water tends to have a large concentration of hydrogen sulfide which gives the water an unpleasant odor akin to rotten egg. So, too, the water usually contains a larger than desired amount of iron which cakes to the inside circumference of the pipes and discolors almost anything it comes into contact with, as for example when the water is used for washing clothes.
Prior to the instant invention, to overcome the hydrogen sulfide smell, the water is chemically treated and an iron filter used to remove the iron. However, some of the chemicals used, which likewise may be undesirable, would remain in the water. Also, there may be insufficient precipitation of the iron from the water.
A prior art device which may be used to oxidize water is disclosed in Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,227. Essentially, the Nielsen device comprises two coaxial sections, jointed together by a collar which also is used to adjust the amount of water flowing through the sections. A venturi tube is positioned within the two coaxial sections. At the end of the venturi tube where the water is output there is formed a radially enlarged section for restricting the water passing around the venturi. Thus, with water passing between the outside of the venturi and the inside circumference of the coaxial sections, and through the venturi itself, a differential pressure is created at the output of the coaxial sections. Consequently, by turning the collar, different amounts of air may be drawn into the venturi. But inasmuch as the Nielsen device is made of three different sections, with the coaxial sections extending or contracting (from the collar) depending on which way the jointing collar is turned, it becomes difficult to splice the Nielsen device between two water pipes which are usually separated by a fixed distance not amendable to movement.